


A Pair of Really Nice Bums

by buzzbuzz34



Series: AroAceingTheLine 2021 [6]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Character, Discussions of sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, aroaceingtheline2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34
Summary: Zolf is asexual, and doesn’t generally care that much about the more intimate aspects of a relationship, even if he does enjoy them sometimes.  However, he wants to make sure that Wilde is aware of this as their relationship progresses in case it turns out to be a dealbreaker, but Wilde wouldn’t change a thing about how they are together.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Series: AroAceingTheLine 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177421
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: AroAceing the Line





	A Pair of Really Nice Bums

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 6 of @aroaceingtheline, today with the prompt Sex. 
> 
> There is nothing even approaching explicit here, for what it's worth. It's mainly Zolf explaining how he feels about potentially having sex in the future.

With one more deep breath, Zolf knocked tentatively on the door to Wilde’s impromptu office aboard the rebuilt Vengeance. They were on their way back to populated lands, but the voyage still had a long way to go.

“Come in!” He called, and Zolf obliged. “Oh, Zolf, how are you?”

“I’m alright, I… there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”

Dammit, he had this whole thing planned out in his head, and here he was, mucking it up already. He knew not to start a conversation like that, with one of the most anxiety-inducing phrases in any language.

“Okay, sure.” Wilde set down his paperwork to give Zolf his full attention.

“That sounds bad,” Zolf added hastily, “it’s not a bad thing, it’s just… something I feel I ought to say.”

Despite Zolf’s rambling, Wilde smiled, then teased, “It’s not as if you were ever the eloquent one between the two of us.”

Zolf chuckled. “True. Anyway, I wanted to say… about the two of us…”

Now Wilde cocked his head to the side, his gaze a mixture of curiosity and concern.

“That sounds bad again!” Zolf cursed himself silently. “Anyway, you know I’m asexual, right?”

“You mentioned it at some point, yes.”

“Right. Well, listen, I know that there are so many more important things going on right now, but… it’s important for you to know that sex isn’t really something I’m super interested in? So, once we set the world right, if you wanted to, say, find another partner who is interested in a more romantic or sexual relationship, that’s totally fair and I understand. I just ask that you don’t forget about me.”

Wilde stood from his desk and stepped up to Zolf. “As if I could forget you, even if I wanted to,” he breathed. Then he continued, “Thank you for talking to me about this, really.”

“I also want to say, though, that… if our relationship _does_ progress that way, then those more intimate things aren’t completely off the table,” Zolf said, looking at his hands as Wilde held them in his own. “It’s not a big thing for me, but I do like feeling close to someone I care about, so… maybe at some point…” His cheeks flushed red. “And, listen, I’m not saying that we should hop in a bunk right now, I just want to explain everything before things go any farther. Maybe it doesn’t matter, maybe-”

“It _does_ matter,” Wilde insisted, and he squeezed Zolf’s hands. “It’s important to set those boundaries. And I would never seek to pressure you or make you uncomfortable.”

“Likewise.” Zolf now looked up from his hands to meet Wilde’s gaze for the first time in the whole conversation, and he smiled.

“We’ll see where things go, once we’ve saved the world, yeah? And we’ll work it out together. But, regardless of how intimate we ever get, are hugs still okay?”

Zolf beamed. “Absolutely.”

The pair collapsed into each other and embraced tightly. Zolf buried his face in Wilde’s chest as the fear he felt going into the discussion faded away. It certainly seemed that sex was something Wilde enjoyed, so it wasn’t impossible for it to be a dealbreaker. But that Wilde still held him, still told him that he cared and that they would sort it out together… Zolf knew his nervousness was for naught.

“Thank you for listening,” Zolf said some time later as they pulled apart. “And for being so understanding.”

“And thank you for talking to me about this,” he replied. “I imagine it can’t be easy for you to just go up to someone and say ‘hey, I want to talk about whether or not we’re going to have sex in the future.’”

“No, it’s not the easiest thing,” Zolf laughed. “But it’s important. And _you’re_ important.”

“I like to think so,” Wilde teased with his telltale smirk, and Zolf rolled his eyes even though he couldn’t stop smiling. “But it’s still nice to hear you say it.”

It wasn’t usual for Wilde to blush or get flustered, but the faintest tinge of red crept into his cheeks as he carried on.

“And, Zolf, listen, for what it’s worth… I do kind of hope our relationship goes that way. You are a _very_ handsome man, and I already feel closer to you than I have with almost anyone.”

Zolf let out a cough in surprise and his eyebrows skyrocketed. The earlier blush in his cheeks hadn’t yet faded entirely, and now it came back brighter than before.

“Well, you know… I have always said that you have a really nice bum,” Zolf stuttered out when he finally regained a bit of composure.

“Yeah, yours isn’t half bad either.” Wilde smirked, then added, more seriously, “But I don’t necessarily mean anything by all this. If we never have sex, that’s fine. If we never kiss or anything like that, it doesn’t change the fact that I love you, okay?”

Zolf nodded and smiled. “I love you too.”

“And, like you said, there are a lot of other things going on right now. But that doesn’t make what we have any less significant.”

“We’ve _got_ to fix the world so we can go on a proper date,” Zolf said. “Flying around and nearly dying is fun and all, but I think a nice dinner is more my speed.”

“How _boring_ ,” Wilde laughed, and Zolf chuckled too. They both knew how much they craved a taste of normalcy after months and months of chasing down leads that threatened to lead nowhere.

Zolf didn’t know what else to say. He was so filled with relief and gratitude, even though he was still rather flustered by Wilde’s remarks. In the end, he decided the best choice was to embrace Wilde again, to hold him tight and dream of a day where they wouldn’t have to fight anymore. And, as Wilde pulled him in closer, Zolf believed that that day might come sooner than he ever could have hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Check out aroaceingtheline.tumblr.com and this collection for more awesome aro ace content!
> 
> If you want to find more of my writing, head over to kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com, or feel free to hit up my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com <3


End file.
